


I am

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-22
Updated: 2007-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Written for A Women of HP drabble fest.  This is a picture of Minerva McGonagall under the tartan robes.  Her thoughts, fears, and source of strength.





	I am

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Looking in the mirror, she meets a haggard reflection; random thoughts slip in and out of her mind.

 

_I am worn thin._

_Albus is gone.  He is fighting the visible enemies.  I am to keep the school together while pretending nothing out of the ordinary happens.  My role is to offer comfort to the frightened parents and impede the parents who would ruin Albus as Headmaster._

_I am worried._

 

“Be strong, you are all this school will have to hold it together in my absence.  I will be with Harry now, until the end.  Minerva, hold this school together,” Professor Dumbledore ordered as he left Hogwarts.

 

_I am tired._

 

Those words were so long ago.  Five months, no word from any of them in five months. Absentmindedly, a shaking hand smoothes stray hairs into the bun on top of her head.

 

_I am exhausted._

 

Laying her head on the cold marble surface of the vanity soothes her tear-streaked, flushed cheeks.  The tears continue to flow.

 

Many appear to have ignored the warnings and continue as if nothing changed.  She has not ignored the warnings nor is she willing to ignore the signs.  

 

“I do not know what else to do,” she whispers to her reflection, “There is no one left to comfort the students.  We have too many enemies and too little support.”

 

_This school will maintain its dignity.  I cannot be weak._  Once again looking into the mirror, she takes a deep breath, calms the last stray tendrils into place and wipes the tears away. 

 

_I am proud._

 

Professor McGonagall walks out of her room, an unruffled picture of confidence.  Hogwarts will remain safe.

 

_I am strong._


End file.
